Darkness Comes In Many Forms
by lightening816
Summary: This is actually Popular but it's rewritten. A new girl comes and she's popular material, but there's more to her that meets the eye. Sadly, Chester is falling for her and Timmy is concerned. Soon, everyone will see the darkness coming.
1. Strange Morning

**Dark Pixie**

**This is actually the rewritten version of my ex-story "Popular". **

Chapter 1: Strange Morning

Timmy Turner was hurrying to the school bus and saw Trixie Tang there with her friend, Veronica. They were giggling as they stood there. When Timmy came up to them, Trixie and Veronica glared and turned their backs with their noses in the air. The bus came and they all went in. When they came in, something wasn't right. Trixie looked at the bus driver.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN; THE GREAT AND POPULAR TRIXIE TANG!" announced the bus driver. Trixie and Veronica went down the bus aisle and took their seats. Timmy Turner came afterwards. What no one knew was that two little flies were flying with him. They were Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy took his seat with Chester and AJ, his two best friends. While the bus moved, Timmy just stared at Trixie, AJ was reading, and Chester was staring out the window. The only thing that caught his eye was someone walking on the side walk. It looked like she was glowing a certain dark color which looked black. Her hair was floating and Chester was practically in shock.  
"Guys, do you what I see?" asked Chester showing AJ and Timmy. AJ and Timmy saw it too.  
"What the hell is it?" asked Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda gasped at Timmy's misuse of language.  
"It must be some sort of glowing person," replied AJ. Wanda knew what it was. She looked at Timmy. Cosmo looked at the nickel in Timmy's pocket. It reminded him of _his_ nickel, Phillip.The three boys kept looking at the creature who was glowing black until they got to school. When the glowing black creature saw the school, it hopped into the bushes and came out a beautiful girl with trememdous facial expressoins. Her skin was pale white and her hair was the color ofa black raven. Her face was smooth and she wore black pants with a pink flower cross stitched into it. Her belt round her waist was black and had a great big purple jewel as a buckle. Her shirt was a black blouse with a blue locket around her neck. She took her purple back pack and went inside. She passed by many kids and faculty members. The kids looked at her in awe, for no one has ever seen someone as strange, yet beautiful at the same time. The faculty members just went on their way as they morning past by. The strange girl took out a note which showed her locker and its combination. She went locker 315 and did her combination. She took out her the books and put her back pack. Trixie, Tad, Chad, and Veronica passed by her and thought for a moment. Was she popular enough to hang out with them? That was what Trixie thought. She kept looking at her trying to think if she was worthy enough for popular. After thinking long and hard, she decided that she was worthy for it. She tapped on her shoulder and the strange girl turned around.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Hey...um...what's your name? Boy that came out wrong," said Trixie.  
"I am Sasha," saidthe girl. She was passing by themwhen they stopped her.  
"We want you to be apart of our group. We are the most popular kids in the group and we thought you were worthy enough for our group. So, what doyou think?" askedVeronica. Sasha didn't know what to think.  
"Um...I do not know," said Sasha. Sasha walked away and the popular kids stood there angry. Sasha kept walking until she saw Mr. Crocker's class. As she went inside, there were many kids sitting in their assigned kids. The kids stared at Sasha. Sasha looked at Mr. Crocker.The bell rang.  
"Excuse me? This is Mr. Crocker's class, right?" asked Sasha. Mr. Crocker looked at her.  
"You must be the new student. Everyone, this is Sasha...what's your last name?" asked Mr. Crocker.  
"Wellington," replied Sasha.  
"Sasha Wellington...do you by chance have...FAIRY GODPARENTS!" returned Mr. Crocker as he did his usual freaky "Fairy Godparents" thing.  
"No," replied Sasha. Mr. Crocker glared.  
"Well then go ahead and take your seat," returned Mr. Crocker. Sasha saw a chair next to Chester. Chester stared at her with extreme awe. He never saw anyone like Sasha. While Mr. Crocker spoke, Chester would stare at her. Mr. Crocker and, more importantly, Timmy noticed.  
"Chester pay attention!" snapped Mr. Crocker. Chesterlooked back at Crocker. Timmy became suspicious. At recess, Timmy needed to talk to Chester. As Chester stared at Sasha, Timmy rushed to Chester.  
"Timmy, what's therush?" asked Cosmo.  
"I need to talk to Chester. He's been acting weird and staring at that new girl, Sasha, all through class," replied Timmy.  
"I noticed," returned Wanda."There's something very odd about her. I just don't know what."  
Timmy rushed toward Chester. He saw Chester staring at Sasha. Timmy pulled Chester aside.  
"What are you doing? I'm trying to get in touch with my future girlfriend!" complained Chester.  
"Girlfriend? I thought you hated girls. You've always thought that it was always better thatboys were different from girls," replied Timmy.  
"Timmy, that was then. This is now. She's so...so pretty and I bet she's got a greatpersonality!" protested Chester. Chester pulled away from Timmy and rushed towards Sasha.  
"And besides, her name sounds hot and she is so much prettier that Trixie," he said.  
"Okay Chester, you've lost it," replied Timmy.  
"I haven't lost it," returned Chester.

While they were complaining, the popular kids were coming to talk to Sasha.  
"She better say yes to our offer, orshe'll be the most hated person in school," threatened Tad. Trixie turned to him.  
"Tad, don't worry. I've got a plan that will definetly give Sasha the reason why she should say "yes" to our offer," replied Trixie.  
"So, like, what is the plan?" asked Veronica. Trixie turned to her.  
"Well, since I like gloating and my pride, here's the plan, I'll show her the chart that explains thepercentages,I'll explain it in great detail, and if that doesn't work, we'll move to plan B. I'll explain Plan B later,"explained Trixie. The popular kids walked over to Sasha and started theirtalking.  
"Hi you, remember the offer wegave you earlier?" asked Trixie.  
"Three things: 1: my name is Sasha. 2: Yes, I remember. 3: I thought it over; bad idea," replied Sasha.The popular kids gasped except Trixie.  
"Oh but Sasha, we think you must reconsider. You see, this chart that I'm holding shows the percentage for all the kids here at school. If you look closely, you'll see that the popular kids have the highest percentagethus giving us more privileges in life,"explainedTrixie.  
"Kids with lower percentagesaren'table to have those privileges. It's the way this school works. The higher your percentage is, themore you have," explained Veronica. Sashathought for a moment and frowned.  
"Thank's but no thanks; I have more things todo than being popular and judgingstudents by their percentages," replied Sasha. Sasha turned and ran away. She bumped into Chester. Chester saw that he bumped into Sasha and Chester immediately started his own plan. As he talked to Sasha, Timmy became concerned. He turned to Cosmo and Wanda.  
"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Chester would stop this," wished Timmy. Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands but heardapppfffttt sound. Cosmo and Wanda looked at their wands.  
"Don't tell me that..." said Timmy.  
"Yep, we can't ruin true love,"interrupted Wanda. Cosmo wasn't listening. He was too busy looking at the nickel in Timmy's pocket_."PHILLIP!_"he thought sadly.


	2. A Gun at Her Heart

**Chapter 2: **A Gun at Her Heart

Sasha and Chester walked down the sidewalk together. Chester looked at her, and never stopped. He has never liked a girl before, except possibly his mother, and he never thought he'd start now. He couldn't stop looking at her beautiful sapphire eyes, her dark clothes with details, and her pale, white, facial features. Timmy spied on him and her through out their time home. Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as cats as they stood by Timmy.

"I can't understand why Chester likes to be around Sasha," wondered Timmy.

"I know. The only time you ever hear the word "Chester" and "Girls" is when you hear "Chester hates girls". I can't believe it," replied Cosmo. Timmy ran after Chester and Sasha, but he remembered that he was the slowest kid in his class, so he was too slow. Chester and Sasha reached the trailer park. Sasha smiled.

"Oh, this is nice," she said.

"It's just a park, nothing special," replied Chester. "Let me show you my trailer."

Chester grabbed Sasha's hand, and brought her over to his trailer unknowing of someone waiting for, mainly, Chester. When they came in, Chester introduced Sasha to his father. When Sasha saw the paper bag on Mr. McBadbat's head, Sasha was concerned. She tapped Chester's shoulder.

"Yeah, Sasha?" asked Chester.

"What crime has your father committed to be punished with a paper bag on his head?" asked Sasha. Chester frowned.

"It's a long story," replied Chester. Sasha understood.

"I see," returned Sasha.

"I really don't want to...well...can you keep a secret?"

"Of course,"

"Well, my dad was the worst baseball player ever. Because of that, he has to keep his face hidden in shame! That's why I did baseball. There was a time when I actually did great, but that time didn't last,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault,"

"I wish there was something I could do,"

"I'm glad you care,"

They walked to Chester's trailer park and searched for Chester's trailer. It did not take them long to do so. When they came in, they saw Chester's father sitting in a chair staring at the TV.

"Hiya, pop!" cried Chester.

"Heya, son!" replied his father. "Are ya ready for possum huntin'?"

Sasha giggled a bit. Chester noticed and smiled.

"Sure am, pop!" he replied. He then remembered Sasha. He turned to her.  
"Sasha, I..." he started to say. Before Chester could continue, his father remembered something and interrupted him.

"Wait a minute, boy! I just remembered! I have to go to a high school reunion! That nice babysitter, Vicky, will be coming over. I hear she's gonna bring another friend named Timmy. He's that little buck-tooth boy, right?" he explained.

Chester started shaking. Like most, he hated Vicky. Though parents trust her and think she is a wonderful person, when they are not around, Vicky starts to show the despicable side of her, which she had often shown to those she babysat.

"But...but...but..." Chester started to say. He could not say anything. Before he had a chance, his father jumped out of his chair and ran towards another corner of the trailer. Chester and Sasha stayed where they were. Chester started to show grief. Sasha noticed. She became worried.

"Chester, whatever is the matter? You look as though you've see a ghost!" she replied, sounding urgent. Chester stared at her. He went white, but not as white as Sasha's skin was.

"Sasha, do you know who Vicky is?" he asked grabbing her shoulders. Sasha nodded.

"Of course, who hasn't? I hear she's absolutely horrible! What is her deal? But then again, I shouldn't be the one to complain. I have never had her for a babysitter" replied Sasha.

Mr. McBadbat had already left the room when Chester and Sasha sat down. They talked about Vicky and how horrible she was to Chester and his friends. After talking for 45 minutes, Mr. McBadbat showed up in a dirty blue plaid shirt and his brown pants.

"Hey, Chester, that extremely nice babysitter, Vicky's gonna show up to look after ya while the other parents and I go a vacation, only for a-dults!! Yahoo! And she's gonna be bringin' all your other little friends! Double yahoo!" he cheered. He grabbed a luggage bag, opened the front door or the trailer, and he hopped out to meet with other kids' parents. As walked out the door, Vicky appeared with Timmy, A.J, Sanjay, and Elmer. The four kids were al bound together with rope. When Sasha looked at there predicament, she gasped and began to far the worst. Vicky looked at Chester and then stared at Sasha.

"Well, well, another kid to baby-sit! No matter the more the merrier I say!!" she said with a devilish grin. Sasha glared at the sixteen-year-old adversary. Vicky took Sasha's arm and tied with the rest of the kids. Sasha was furious at this point.

"What-what are you doing??!!!" she asked. Vicky glanced at her with wicked eyes.

"I'm guessing you're new, so I guess I should let you know about what hell is when I'm in charge! Your parents charge me with a wad of cash to make you all absolutely miserable!" she said evilly.

"Do the parents know, how bad you're treating us?" asked Sasha. Timmy glanced at her.

"That's the point! Of course they don't know!" he said. Vicky stomped on Timmy's foot. Timmy yelped.

"SHUT UP, _TWERP!!!!_" she yelled. Sasha could not take this.

"Hey, stop it!" she demanded. Vicky laughed.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she said as she pulled out a chainsaw. All the kids gasped. The kids tried to run away, but Vicky would not let them. The evil babysitter scratched Elmer's boil, causing great pain, then she broke Sanjay's glasses, making Sanjay screeched with horror, knowing that he will have to pay another large amount of money for a new pair, and then Vicky put the chainsaw away and pulled out a flamethrower and torched A.J's sweater and burned Timmy's hat and a tiny bit of his hair. Vicky then brought in her dog, Doidle, and the dog attacked Chester, giving him bloody cuts, big black and brown bruises. After harming Chester, Vicky motioned Doidle to go for Sasha.

But when Doidle and Vicky finally looked at Sasha, Sasha was gone. Vicky glared and looked around.

"Where's that new girl??!!" she asked. But before she knew, someone jumped on Vicky's shoulders and started pulling her hair and biting her neck. Doidle and the other boys watched in fear as this strange child attempted to harm Vicky! Vicky screamed as she tried to pull Sasha off her.

"GET OFF ME, YOU LITTLE…" she screamed. Before she could finish her sentence, Sasha jumped off her, got right in front of her, pushed her into the wall, pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Vicky.

"DOIDLE, DO SOMETHING!!!" yelled Vicky. Doidle growled, but Sasha growled back. When Doidle started walking too close, Sasha started shooting at him. Doidle was able to avoid the shots, but was too scared to follow Vicky's orders, so he ran out an open window, hoping to find a comfortable hiding where Sasha could not find him. As he left, Sasha turned back to Vicky and held up the gun.

"You've tormented children for awhile, haven't you?" she asked in a cold. Vicky showed no fear, but she said nothing.


	3. The Strangest Things

**CHAPTER 3:** The Strangest Things

Vicky had no idea what to do. She was either going to die or live. She preferred to live. She did not want to die…not now.

"So let's see, I can either kill you…or…" hissed Sasha. Everybody stood there silent. The pale girl stood there with her gun ready to shoot, but suddenly having second thoughts in her head.

"…or…what?" asked Vicky. Sasha lowered the gun. She stepped towards Vicky. Chester and Timmy did not know what to think, or what to say.

"Or, you could come with me and I'll show you something that could save you…at least from me," she said. She threw the gun to the ground and held out her hand.

"Vicky, I need you to follow me to the answer to all of your questions," she said. Vicky, of course, did not want to die, so she had no choice. She took Sasha's hand and the crazy child led Vicky out of Chester's trailer. When Sasha placed her outside, she closed the front door and looked back at the boys.

"…what was…that all about?!" asked Chester shocked ad surprised. Sasha stared at them.

"I won't stand for abusive people. Now, I'm going to do what I know that needs to be done. Thank you for letting me come, but now I have some business to attend to," she replied. She walked out the door and led Vicky away, leaving the boys shocked and confused.

After thirty more minutes at Chester's trailer, Timmy left and he, Wanda, and Cosmo followed Vicky and Sasha. They followed them to the back of a store where there was a dumpster and dark filth surrounding them. Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo spied as Sasha talked to the devilish babysitter.

"Vicky, I must confess. I need to tell you a message that my…I guess one could say…the one who is in charge…told me to give you. Have you ever wondered about what the purpose of life is?" she asked. Vicky was surprised.

"The purpose of life is to make twerps like Turner and McBadbat suffer! Duh!" she snapped. Sasha shook her head. _"This could take longer than I thought," _thought Sasha, but no matter what, she would not give up in convincing Vicky of what she needs to have the babysitter do.

"Alas, you are wrong. The purpose of life is to follow the one who is powerful. My leader…my reason for being alive…is on a mission to convince people to see things his way. He sent me here to speak of him and convince everyone to listen to him," she explained.

"Oh yeah? Well, who is the person you speak of?" asked Vicky stubbornly.

"…Just call him…Lou," replied Sasha. From behind, Wanda gasped.

Vicky was suspicious. She could not believe that she was listening to a kid…but she could not help but listen.

"Hmm…tell me more," she said.

The two girls sat down and Sasha began to explain.

"I come from a faraway land filled with darkness. My leader believes that the more people listen to him, the better everything will be…so the only thing you need to do is put your faith in him…follow him and forget everyone else," she explained. Vicky could not help but listen.

"Wow! This is getting too weird! Who's Lou? What's up with Sasha?? And why is Vicky listening to this chick?" asked a bewildered Timmy. Cosmo was just staring blankly and Wanda was trying to figure this entire thing out.

Then, Vicky started digging up a whole. She did not stop until the hole was long both in length and depth

Suddenly, Sasha took out a match, a matchbox, scratched the candle against the box and lit up the match. She threw the burning match into the hole, and kept on throwing burning matches down the hole until the hole started burning with fire. As the hole burned, Sasha took out something that looked like a cross. She pointed the short part to the ground and started chanting. Vicky chanted with her. As they chanted and danced around the fire, Timmy and his godparents were shocked.

"What the heck is that?" asked a shocked and confused Cosmo.

"Sasha must be tempting Vicky to dance with her or something," replied Timmy. Wanda's eyes widened.

"Black cross? Big fire? Dancing?" asked Wanda. She started to panic.

"Oh my gosh! We've gotta get out of here!!" she yelped.

"Why?" asked the boys.

"I'll tell you when we get home. Quickly, wish us home!! Please!!" pleaded Wanda.

"…Okay, I wish we were home!!" cried Timmy.

And he and the fairies were gone in a flash.

After a long night of chanting, Sasha was walking down the sidewalk. She did not realize that Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were spying on her. As they looked at her through binoculars, they watched her go to a little white house down the street. The trio sneaked out of Timmy's house and followed her. After crossing the street and waiting for Sasha to go into her house, they looked into a window and saw Sasha on her knees before a black colored cross with its small point pointed down. As she bowed down before it, Timmy heard her say something strange.

"Master, I have brought forward the first of the ones to follow you. Tomorrow, there will be more followers of you," she whispered as she began to kiss the floor.

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda got on their knees and began to make small talk.

"What's up? This is one weird girl!" said Timmy.

"I knew it! I knew it!! It's happening again!" replied Wanda. Cosmo and Timmy were confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Cosmo feeling confused, as usual.

Wanda "poofed" her, Timmy, and Cosmo back home, knowing she had to tell them what was really going on.

When they came home, Timmy began questioning Wanda.

"What's going on, Wanda?" asked Timmy. Wanda just said it.

"I think Sasha could be a demon."

There was silence.


End file.
